


Save me a Dance

by softklaroline, sweetsummerstyles



Series: Dance with me, my love [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Pining, past stelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softklaroline/pseuds/softklaroline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsummerstyles/pseuds/sweetsummerstyles
Summary: Klaus and Caroline dance at his mothers welcoming  party. Damon confesses his love for Elena in an angry rant.





	Save me a Dance

Caroline is hesitant when dancing with Klaus at first however she had been taught during her Miss Mystic Falls training to never refuse a gentleman when he asks for a dance. She takes etiquette seriously. However she soon finds herself enjoying dancing with Klaus. He is a marvelous dancer and he looks very handsome dressed in a crisp black suit. She is wearing the beautiful blue dress and diamond bracelet he bought her. Caroline knew she looked gorgeous and she felt good. She sees in the corner of her eye Elena dancing with Damon. She has grown to suspect that Elena may have feelings for Damon despite clearly loving Stefan still. She believes that Stefan is a better choice for her. She  _hates_ Damon he’s a terrible person even if he loves Elena as much as Stefan does. She feels hypocritical though because she is drawn to an even bigger monster. Damon is the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. However Klaus makes her feel good about herself. He makes her feel sexy, like she is a queen and isn’t second best to Elena. She has always felt second best to Elena. Elena is her best friend other than Bonnie and she loves her but almost all of the guys she wants prefer Elena. She likes that Klaus wants her above all women. Caroline can’t help but notice how sexy Klaus is. He’s undeniably gorgeous and his accent is the best she’s heard. He is capable of being caring, kind and sympathetic. He isn’t  _pure_ evil, he might have a human side after all. After the party is over she takes a walk outside with Klaus. He asks her to tell her something about herself She tells him that she likes horses. 

~

Elena feels so confused. She thinks she might have feelings for Damon. They kissed recently and she is still reeling from it. Even though it was wrong it felt  _right._ She wish she had stopped the kiss but she couldn’t it felt good. She  _liked_ it. When she dances with Damon she can’t help but notice the proximity of their bodies. She feels the heat between them. It’s chemical. Then Stefan intervenes and dances with her next. She feels even more confused. She loves Stefan, she knows she does. The way Stefan looks at her and holds her makes her feel loved. It’s like nothing has changed even though everything has. It reminds her of her first dance with him. She had been so happy. Now she feels wistful. Elena knows that she will eventually have to choose between Stefan and Damon but she doesn’t  _want_ too. She can’t lose either of them. It would tear her apart. She has seen the good in Damon lately, the selfless part of him, his human side. He gave her back Stefan’s necklace even though it hurt him because he wanted to make her happy. In that moment she loved him. She knows he loves her more than anything. Her feelings for Damon consume her when she’s around him. However Stefan saved her life in both a literal and figurative sense. She fell for him instantly, she hasn’t stopped loving him. Elena needs time to think.

Elena and Damon are fighting. She thinks Damon is angry with her because of Stefan.

”I’m mad at you because I love you.” 

“Well maybe that’s the problem.” 

_How could she say that to him?! His love for her is one of his redeeming qualities. He looks so hurt. It hurts her to hurt him._

”I didn’t mean it Damon, I’m sorry.”

”You’re right, goodbye Elena.”

_She hopes she hasn’t sent him off the deep end again. He was doing so well._

_~_

Klaus has drawn a picture of Caroline with a horse. It’s beautiful. Caroline keeps the drawing. She thinks she may have feelings for Klaus after all even if she shouldn’t. She can’t deny that they have a connection. She wants him at heart. Caroline feels the attraction and sexual chemistry between them. She thinks it’s more than that though. Klaus is in love with her, she’s sure of it. For some reason it makes her feel happy. Even though she still has loving feelings for Tyler that won’t seem to go away. 

 

 


End file.
